Fourth of July at Camp Half-Blood
by Diddlybob09
Summary: It's Calypso's first 4th of July will anything come of it?


**Hey guys so I'm doing this 4th of July one shot for you guys, I hope you like it.**

P.O.V Calypso

It was this so called Fourth of July, I am very excited but I'm not exactly sure what it is. Leo tried to explain to me that this was the day that America was born, and that you set off fireworks. I have no idea what fire works are. This is apparently some big thing that happens every year and the mortals call the fireworks that Camp Half-Blood sets off Delphi Strawberry Firework Extravaganza. It is apparently the greatest firework show in Long Island.

Everyone was going crazy to set things up. The Hephaestus cabin was busy working so the firework launchers worked smoothly, Hazel was controlling the mist and making camp look like a regular camp. Annabeth, Piper and some others were roping off the area where the public will be. Perseus was setting up water games, Jason was setting up bean bag games. Clarisse was setting up a sword fighting game. Leo was going to be a magician. Even I was supposed to weave a bouncy house. Leo drew it out for me and that is what I am currently doing. It's very fun to watch people working so hard.

I just finished weaving and I noticed a family had came up. The barriers were only off to monster since the mist is tricking them. I quickly ran over and greeted them.

"Hello I'm Calypso, and welcome to the Delphi Firework Extravaganza." I said with a smile on my face. The family consisted of a little girl and a little boy, and a mother.

"Hello, nice too meet you. We arrived a little early, if you are not ready for the public we can come back later."

"No, no it's fine I have a magician that can do some cool tricks with water for you until the rest of the festivities." I said with a smile. Then I led them to the lake where Perseus was sitting looking very bored.

"Perseus," I said he whipped his head around and saw me then the family.

"We have a family that came early to the celebration do you think you can do some water tricks?"

"Sure," Then he gave me a look to say why me and I shrugged in response.

"Okay guys, my name is Percy and I will do some water tricks for you guys. First I can make water into shapes." He made flower, then a rocket ship. The family clapped.

"Can you come up and help me with a trick?" He asked the little girl.

She nodded and walked up. He bent down asked,

"What's your name?"

"Gabriella." She answered in a small voice.

"Nice to meet you Gabriella. Now what do what do you want to be when you grow up."

"A princess!" She jumped and smiled as she answered.

"Okay, watch this." Percy said, and the water didn't get her wet. It went around making a princess dress and did the same to the boy, except it make him looked like a knight. They were so happy it was amazing.

I noticed that the brother and sister didn't look alike. The little girl would have looked Latino except her eye were hazel. And the little boy had blonde hair but he had the same hazel eyes. The mother had the same hazel eyes as well.

Leo walked up behind me, grabbed my waist and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

The I heard a chorus of ews, grosses, and you got cooties. Leo let go of me and walked over to the kids.

"So what are you guys doing?" Leo asked the kids.

"Percy turned me into prince and and Gabriella into a princess." Gabriella nodded enthusiastically.

"That's awesome do you want to see me light myself on fire with out getting hurt?"

"Yeah!" They both said. Then Leo set himself on fire. Gabriella laughed then set herself on fire too. I was not expecting that.

Leo, Perseus, and I looked at each other. Leo extinguished himself and so did Gabriella.

"Ma'am, this is and odd question but who is Gabriella's father?" Leo asked.

"His name was Hephaestus."

"Okay, do you think we could take you to the camp director Chiron. I think Gabriella could come to this camp."

"I thought the camp is private."

"Hephaestus was a donor. So his children can go here."

Then Gabriella looked up to Leo and said,

"How do you know how to light yourself on fire, only I can do that?"

"Well, I am special just like you."

 **Hey guy, hope you like this one shot for Fourth of July!**


End file.
